Always Be Here
by Marie161294
Summary: After Jeff dies, Nick is a mess. Soon he meets a new warbler named Jett. But theres something a little to familiar lying beneth the surface. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

I heard the screeching before I felt the impact. Glass shattering with every turn the vehicle took. The sound of bending metal and glass hitting pavement, then silence. It's like someone turned the world on mute. I felt I was watching TV that this wasn't happening to me. Then everything came back to life. Screams of terror and pain pierced my ears. Slowly I tried pulling out of the car through the shattered window. A pain filled moan escaped my lips. Something red blurred my vision and painted the road. I rubbed my eyes. Blood staining my hand as I pulled it away. I tried standing. Pain searing through my leg. I looked at my leg. Finally noticing the blood drenched jean leg and the deep cut marring my pale skin.

"Jeff?"

I looked over to see my best friend limping towards me. I tried moving, bad idea. Another scream of pain left me.

"Don't move your losing a lot of blood." Nick sat next to me and started tying his tie around my leg, earning another scream from me. My head started spinning. I heard the shrill of the ambulance before I blacked out.

"I'm sorry. He lost too much blood. ..." I couldn't hear anymore. My best friend was dead. My blonde ball of happiness was gone. I started crying. My mom quickly hugged me but I pushed her off. Only one person could comfort me at a time like this and he was gone. My parents left, knowing id want to be alone. I got up and looked at my pain med distributor. I pressed the button till I felt satisfied id overdose. I sat done waiting till I could be with the guy I loved.

" When you're around me I feel the heat You steam up the mirrors And make me shift gears Sometimes I can't think all that clear I'm losing sleep I'm counting sheep like 1,2,3, let's go You hypnotize me You mesmerize me Way-o way-o Way over my head and I don't know whatto do 'Cause I can't get enough of you."

I looked around noticing the voice. Everything was green. It was like walking into the botanical gardens. I saw a flash of blonde and I quickly followed it. Jeff's laughter filled the air.

"Jeff!"

"Jeffrey Sterling answer me!" silence. I sighed and tried to find my way back to where I came from.

"Nicky!" A second later I was face first in the grass.

"So you ignored me so you could pounce on me?"

"Well that and you shouldn't be here. Go home." He got off me and started walking away. I quickly stood and followed him.

"What do you mean I shouldn't be here? I'm dead. I saw to that."

He laughed but it wasn't his usual happy contagious laughter. "You're not dead. You overdosed but your in a hospital. They stopped the medicine before you could die. There was however brain damage and that's why you're here. Nick you're in a coma. "

"But you…you died and I'm here with you." I didn't want to believe him, but for the 10 years I knew Jeff, he never lied to me.

"I'm sorry dude. Actually I'm not. I'm pissed at you. How could you go and do something so stupid. You're 17. You need live and go to college, marry a pretty girl, have kids and be something. "

I looked at him. His green eye wet with tears. "Jeff I don't want any of that. Not unless you are by my side. I can't be something with only half of me alive. I need you. I need you and I am so sorry I never told you before. Maybe things would be different. But they're not and now you're dead. I can't live knowing I killed my best friend." Tears made their way down my face. I shouldn't have taken him to Blaine's party. I knew he would drink and get sick. I shouldn't have had those two beers. I should have stayed sober.

"Nick…don't blame yourself. I could have fought. I let myself fall into this place. It was to comforting, But I can't let you stay here. You need to go home. "

"Jeff I can't. I love you. I have since freshman year. "

"I love you too Nicky and that's why I need you to be strong and go home and live for the both of us."

I shook my head. I was a stubborn person and Jeff knew it. He shouldn't be fighting me. "No. Go back with me."

"I can't just pop into someone's body. That's stealing…. I think … I'm pretty sure it is."

"Then I'm staying here." I sat on a bench. Jeff sighed and sat next to me. He took my hand, the touch sending a jolt up my spine. He turned my head to face him. His lips touched mine. The next thing I knew I was staring up at my parents. I sat up.

"JEFF!" He couldn't be gone again. Sadness and anger welled up inside me. He sent me back! I started crying again. My mom quickly holding me and this time I let her.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Jeff died and it felt like a day. I dressed in my uniform and looked over at Jeff's bed. It had been stripped and his parents had taken all his things. I looked away. He left you nick. Don't forget that. He left you. I sighed and wiped my eyes. A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I walked to the door to open it.

"Hey Nick. So you have a new roommate." Blaine's hazel eyes looked up at me full of concern. Since Jeff's death, I hadn't spoken to him. "Nick I'm sorry about Jeff. I shouldn't have let you leave knowing you had alcohol."

"Just please don't talk about it." I grabbed my book bag and walked to class without another word to Blaine. Class ended and I hurried to my dorm. I had an hour before Warblers practice and I wanted to get some homework done.

As I walked in my eyes caught a glimpse of blonde. "Jeff?"

"Actually it's Jett. Jett Nixon. "

"Sorry my best friend used to have blonde hair." I dropped my bag on my bed, Jett's blue eyes watching my every move. To be honest it wasn't creepy. I looked up at him and saw a flash of green before blue dominated. Nicholas Duval you have officially lost it. Jeff is gone. You can't keep holding on to him.

"I'm Nick."

"Cool. So Nicky when's warblers practice. "I flinched. No one and I mean no one but Jeff called me Nicky.

"Don't. It's just Nick. "My heart clenched as an image of my blonde beauty filled my mind. I got up and left fast, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't stand it anymore. I told him I loved him and he sent me to live without him. He sent me to suffer in my own personal hell. I got into my car and sent a quick text to the only person I could trust to help me not break down.

'Seb please meet me at the lima bean. Please. -N'

'Yeah I'm on my way. Mind if San comes along? We were sorta out on a date - S'

Sebastian and Santana were now a couple, ever since they're little smooth criminal showdown. Sebastian was the only one who knew what I was going through, losing his best friend to a drunk driver in middle school. Ever since Jeff died, me and Seb had gotten close. He helped me through the dark days when all I wanted to do was lay in Jeff's bed and cry, especially when I just wanted to die and go back to my Jeffy.

'No problem. -N ' I sent a quick reply and started the car, pulling out of the Dalton parking lot and leaving towards the coffee shop.

*36*

I pulled into the lima bean ten minutes later. Spotting Seb's white navigator, I parked and rushed inside. The aroma of coffee and vanilla hit me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into the warm coffee shop, My blazer feeling itchy against my skin. Today was the first day at my new school, Dalton Academy. I ordered my coffee and started heading to the door, barley taking a drink when hot brown liquid drenched my pants and blazer. I looked up ready to yell at this idiot when I meet green eyes._

_"Thanks for that Sterling." I rolled my eyes and went to my car to change my blazer. Good thing I was moving into the dorms. _

_"Sorry Nick. But you did get in my way. "His laugh filled the air and made me laugh too. Around Jeff everything seemed brighter and his laugh was amazing. _

"Nick!" a hand waved in my face and I met Sebastian's green eyes.

"Sorry I zoned out."

He nodded and led me over to where Santana was sitting. I sat down and just looked around. It wasn't packed, just how Jeff used to like it. Stop it Duval. He left you alone.

"So what you want to talk about?" Sebastian's voice held concern and worry. Something he hid from the rest of the world. He didn't want to hurt again so he kept everyone away.

"I have a new roommate. I don't know but when I look at him I feel my heart ache. I just keep seeing Jeff and then it leads to seeing Jeff on the road... He didn't deserve this...it should have been me ..." I started crying. Seb pulled me into a hug, Santana holding my hand.

"It wasn't your fault. And don't say it should have been you "Santana smiled. She was so nice under her bad girl demeanor.

"I just wish I could turn back time."

"We all do." Sebastian let me go "but we just have to live with what happens"

I nod and stand "I'll see you at practice?"

"Yeah I gotta take my girl home" he smiled at Santana who smiles back. Anyone can see these too are in love.

"Bye San" I hug her then leave back to Dalton

*36*

I walked into practice late as usual

"Warbler Nick and Warbler Jeff please..."

"Wes..." David interrupted Wes ' sentence.

Wes goes over what he said "Nick sit and please refrain from being late." I sat and quickly wiped my eyes. He left. He left you alone. He left you broken. Seb came in and sat next to me and automatically started rubbing my back in comfort.

Wes stood "Today we have an audition. Please welcome and give your attention to Jett Nixon. "Wes sat and Jett walked in. My heart automatically clenching.

"Uh hi I'm Jett. I'm gonna sing Glad you came by The Wanted. "OH NO! That was mine and Jeff's song. We sang it to each other all the time. It was the anthem to our friendship. We were glad the other had come into our lives. I flinched. This didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian and I felt him tense.

"_**The sun goes down **_

_**The stars come out **_

_**And all that counts Is here and now **_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me **_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me **_

_**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me"**_

It was like I was hit by a truck. Images of Jeff swam though my head, His beautiful smile that could light up the world, the way he spent half an hour on his hair.

_**Turn the lights out now**_

_**Now I'll take you by the hand **_

_**Hand you another drink **_

_**Drink it if you can**_

_**Can you spend a little time, **_

_**Time is slipping away, **_

_**Away from us so stay, **_

_**Stay with me I can make, **_

_**Make you glad you came**_

I stormed out of the Warbler hall. Wes screaming for order drowned out the footsteps following me. As soon as there was quite I turned to see Jett standing there.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me. I'm sorry if I did something. "His blue eyes were wide and wet. His lips pouting like a child.

"Jeff?" His blue eyes met mine and for a second they turned to green mischievous eyes. I took a step back and ran to my dorm. I was completely insane. There's no way Jeff is Jett.

I grabbed my laptop and googled Jett Nixon. The first thing I found made me go cold.

'Jett Nixon missing since Saturday November 8 2011.' That's the night Jeff died and sent me back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee. If I did Niff would happen and Sebastian wouldn't be evil.

My blood ran cold as I read the article. Jett had been out with friends when the car flew into a river. All bodies except Jett's was found. How could someone who drowned be here at Dalton? Nick your freaking yourself out. Obviously he escaped the car and transferred here. But then that doesn't explain why he's missing. Maybe it's an old article but it's a month old. I couldn't make sense of any of this. After printing off the article and turning off my laptop, I ran to Sebastian's dorm.

"Seb open up!" I pounded on the door only to realize Warbler practice ended in 10 minutes. Oh well. I would just sit outside his dorm until he came. My thoughts flew back to the pages in my hands. He couldn't be Jeff, If he was he would have said something.

"Nick?" Jett's voice penetrated my thoughts. God this kid was everywhere. I hastily got up and took a step back "Don't touch me."

He sighed and looked at the papers in my hand. "Nick I can explain."

"Who the hell are you."

"You know the answer to that."

"How...it's not possible..."

Jett sat next to me and I cringed away. He sighed "Nicky please." he grabbed my hand.

"Jeff...you hijacked a body."

"I did it for us. Jett died and I sent you back and you were depressed so I found a way to come back to be with you. I know I don't look the same but…" Tears formed in his eyes and I tried fighting the urge to hug him. "I'm so sorry Nicky… I didn't want you to leave but then I'd be selfish and I couldn't just take such an amazing person away from everyone. And yes you are more amazing than you think….please just don't hate me." He started crying and I pulled him close and just let him cry. "Why did I have to die…it just made things more complicated. I didn't want to die…I just wanted to do so much. Get a solo, see Klaine finally get together, maybe punch Sebastian, and then spend my life with you."

"Shh. Jeff Its going to be ok. You're here now that's all that matters. " I ran my hand through his hair, a small thing that calmed him down.

"Nick?" Oh shit. I looked over at Sebastian looking at me and Jeff. Wait no, Jett. "I see you made a new friend. Maybe we should go in my room and talk about that problem of yours that you've been having since last month." I could practically hear his accusations. I let go of Jeff, took his hand and led him in Seb's room. Sebastian closed the door and looked at me.

"Hi Sebby so I'm really grateful for you helping Nicky, makes me actually not want to punch you." I laughed at my blonde idiot.

Sebastian just stared at Jeff, his mind working 100 miles per hour. "HOLY MOTHER FUCKER! Nicholas Curt Duval you have five seconds to explain."

"Does I don't know count?"

"What do you mean you don't know? Your DEAD best friend is sitting in my room in some random guy's body." He looked Jeff over. I sighed and looked at Jeff.

He looked at the ground. "I was walking around in wherever I was when Jett pops up. He was confused and I told him he was dead. He wanted to know if he could get back and I didn't know. He walked off to find someone else. I started following when I heard someone yell Jeff. It sounded like Nick but heartbroken and like someone had just destroyed his world. So I walked to where Jett came in and next thing I know I'm drowning. I got out as you can see and started making a plan to come back to Nick. Jett thankfully had an id so I just took over for him. I met some people who are like me and the let me stay with them while I transferred here to Dalton. The people I met told me that to be able to come back like I did, I needed to have a really strong link to someone. I told them about Nick and they told me he was my link. That as soon as my hear broke hearing him in so much pain, the link made it possible for me to come back to the body whose spirit had just entered which was Jett's"

I stared at Jeff. He hadn't left me after all, every time I needed him he would always be here for me. Before I knew it our lips were together moving in sync. His hand tangled in my hair while I brought him closer.

"Guys you are on my bed." Sebastian tried to sound pissed but I could hear the relief in his voice. I pulled away and looked at him. "Why do you sound so relieved."

"Because you're happy and before Jeff here died, we'll let's just say Niff has been a long time coming." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He laughed.

"So Seb I didn't know you could be nice." Jeff looked between us and Sebastian sighed. "Nick needed help like I never got. We helped each other over the fact we have both lost people we care about. I lost best friend slash first love to a drunk driver. His parents picked him up from my house and on their way home got hit. At school people just gave me sympathy and pity looks no one ever helped me. I had to deal with the pain alone, so I turned into the Sebastian most people know now." Jeff pouted and went to hug Sebastian. Surprised at first, Seb actually hugged back. "Don't die again Sterling. If you do I will personally bring you back just to kill you again for hurting Nick." He threatened as Jeff pulled away

"I'm not leaving Nick again." Jeff sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled, knowing things were going to go back how they were. We just had to explain Jeff to all the other Warblers.

Blaine chose then to walk in. "Hey Sebastian, Wes wanted to talk over song choices with you. Hey Nick Hey Jett." I waved and nudged Jeff. "Oh, Hi Blainers!" Blaine jumped at looked at Jett. Blaine was usually oblivious but only Jeff was this energetic and only Jeff called him Blaners. "Jeff...wait that's not even possible." Jeff only smiled and looked at Nick. Nick looked at Blaine. "Maybe you should sit down."

*36*

**Jeff POV**

Blaine had taken the information better that I thought. He welcomed me back with open arms and planned to help us tell the others. I was nervous as hell.

"Jeff stop worrying it will be fine" Nick looked at me from his bed where he was currently working on pre cal. I sighed and laid down. All my stuff had been taken so Nick planned to take me shopping this weekend. He must really love me. He hates shopping.

Warmth pulled me from my thoughts of Nick carrying all my bags. Nick's lips trailed down my jaw and neck making me gasp in pleasure. His hand went up my shirt making me shudder. Too soon he pulled away. He laughed as I whimpered and frowned. I sat up and intended to give him a mouth full about teasing me when I went still. Nick stood up and looked at me. "Jeff?" The black shadow moved with him. I shook my head and started whispering no over and over. Hung over my boyfriend was Death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Glee. If I did Niff would happen and Sebastian wouldn't be evil. Don't kill me for all the angst. There is some fluff though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff pov<strong>

Why? Why was death hanging around my nick. I headed towards the one place I knew could help.

"Jeff!" I was pulled into a tight embrace by the small female ginger.

"Hi Gage." I hugged her close. When I met her she was the closest to me. She was murdered and her connection was to her brother who couldn't sleep for a month after her death.

"What brings you in Sterling?" she sat on a small couch.

"Well ...Death is hanging around my Nick." She ponders the information for a bit and bit her hair doing so. "Had he died or been near the brink of death?"

"Well he did try to kill himself but just ended up in a coma then I sent him back."

"Wait what?"

"While in a coma he was with me...I kissed him and he came back."

She started pushing me out "Don't let nick out of your sight. You messed with death. Both of you should be dead but you sent him back with that kiss. Death is just coming back for a second chance. "

**NICK POV**

'Jeff where the hell are you! -3'

Jeff had been gone when I woke up this morning. I groaned and fell back against my bed. Jeff decided to walk in at that moment wait Jeff? I looked at what was Jeff's body, the emerald green eyes, the bleach blonde hair.

"Nick look what I got! Back to my old self. "He smiled but something was off. His eyes didn't sparkle and were sometimes hazel. These were to green. I smiled back and started to leave the room. The Jeff thing following. As soon as I turned a hallway I broke off running.

"SEBAST..." I was tackled to the floor.

"Shh nick. You don't need Sebastian. I'm here now ."I tried pushing him off. Jeff had never been this strong.

"What the fuck are you. Leave me alone. SEB!" The things eyes went black as it picked me up and threw me into a wall. "You my dear Nicholas, you were supposed to die but that boy of yours didn't let you. I'm just here to collect. "I tried pulling away. It got harder to breath as it crushed my throat. I started to black out. The cool tile floor felt so good, I opened my eyes to see I was laying on the floor. Sebastian, Wes, David, and Blaine all surrounded the Jeff creature. The real Jeff came up the stairs and looked at the scene.

"Jeff ..." my voice was horse but Jeff came running to me pulling me close. "It's ok nick. Your gonna be ..." Jeff cut off and pulled me closer obviously hiding something. I tried pulling back when a thud followed by whimpering filled the room. I pulled out of Jeff's arms and looked. Sebastian was sitting on the floor in obvious pain. Wes, being his maternal self, tried comforting Seb while David called 911. I sat next to Seb noticing he was bleeding from his side.

*36*

The hospital chair squeaked as Jeff moved for the hundredth time. I swear he has ADHD. I looked at him and his eyes are wet. I pulled him close and rubbed his hair.

"Dónde está él? Juro que si está herido sin remedio voy a ir Alturas de Lima, sobre el culo. No Bretaña no se calmará." Santana came storming into the ER yelling at the nurses. Her blonde friend Brittany was trying to calm her and pull her towards us. She finally accomplished the deed and Santana sat across from me. Worry framing her usually beautiful features. Jeff clung more to me and I just let him. Something was obviously wrong with him. Wes paced the floor like a worries mother. That was Wes, always looking out for the younger of the warblers.

The doctor soon came and Santana was the first one up. He explained that Sebastian was fine and we could go see him. We all let San go first, not that she would have let us anyway. Jeff stood up and walked around the small waiting room.

"Jeffery please sit down." Wes tried using his 'I'm your council member listen to me' voice but it came out as tired. Jeff sighed and sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around him, his head resting on my shoulder. He snuggled closer and I automatically knew he wouldn't stay awake much longer. Jeff had a way of acting 5 when he was about to fall asleep. I stood him and myself up. Three pair of eyes looked at me. "I'm gonna take Jeff back. He's about to fall asleep." "noimnot." Jeff mumbled. I laughed and half carried Jeff to the car. Soon we were headed back to campus. I helped him back up to our dorm and laid him on his bed. He turned to look at me. "Sing me a son Nicky." I shake my head and change clothes. He does too and then gets back in bed and I sit next to him.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

He smiled as he recognized the song. "We need to go watch the Hunger games when it comes out." I laughed and rub his hair.

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
>La La (La La)<br>La La (La La)  
>Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh<br>La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. (x7)

Jeff was asleep by the end of the song. I laid down next to him and just held him in my arms.

"_Nick come with me please." Jeff's green eyes pleaded. I took a step forward when I was pulled back. I looked up to see blue eyes. I smiled then coughed up blood. I looked down and I was in a sea of glass. Blood blurred my vision and when I could see again I looked over to see the life draining from Jeff's green eyes. Green turned to black and then I was being chocked again. "You should have died Nick. Not me. I hate you." Tears rolled down my cheeks and breathing came even more labored as Jeff pushed down on my throat. _

"_Nick! Look at me. Open your eyes. Nick!"_

I opened my eyes to blackness. The pressure had moved from my throat to my chest. "I don't wanna die. Get away from me!" I tried hitting the thing but my arms were soon pinned above my head. I was sobbing now and trying desperately to get away. "Get off me please. I want to live I can't leave Jeff alone. I know I should have died…I hate myself for killing my best friend." The pressure from my chest lessened. I looked to see where the thing had gone and all I saw was Jeff getting off the bed. I sat up quick. "Jeffers?"

"Nick…I told you….What were you dreaming?" He sounded so hurt and broken.

"I was dreaming that the thing from earlier was trying to kill me again but this time with my own guilt." I stood and went over to the blonde. He moved away. "Jeff don't."

"This is my fault. Death wants you. I saved you when you weren't supposed to be saved. You were supposed to die in the overdose, but I sent you back and now that I'm here with you….it's bad Nick. If something happens to you…"

"Nothing will happen to me."

"Yes it will. It will no matter what. Today you got lucky that the Warblers were there and Sebastian is lucky he is still alive. Death is using the thing you love the most to hurt you."

"Jeff your right here not that thing."

"It was my body. The body you grew up with and love and remember at every waking moment."

"I don't care what you look like. I love you. Not your body and if death wants me, it can have me. I'm not scared. I should have died in that car crash with you."

"I can't." and with that Jeff left the room.

**Jeff POV**

I ran. I didn't know where and I was crying uncontrollably. I just kept running. Soon nick pulled up next to me."Jeff get in the car." I was walking now. I looked at him and shook my head no and kept walking. He groaned and kept following me. I should have seen it coming. I mean Nick was going like 2 miles per hour. All I saw was a semi hitting his side of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nick POV<strong>

I was falling. Falling into nothingness. I could feel the cold as it consumed every inch of me. Light became more and more scarce. Then it stopped. I was in a state of numb. I tried opening my eyes only to be blinded by a blind light. Slowly it dimmed and I could see. I stood up and looked around the empty fields of grass. It was beautiful. The horizon showed snow capped mountains and on the other side a blue gleaming lake. Everywhere I looked something different was there. It was something of a dream. The scene changed and I found myself in Paris under the Eiffel tower. I smiled. It was my lifelong dream to go to Paris. Few people walked the streets and they seemed to all be happy. I walked down a street looking at the shops lining it. All high class shops with designer clothes and it all seemed to be free. I frowned and the stores changed to all my favorite shops. I went into American Eagle and got a few jeans and shirts then made my way to Hollister. I never shopped there but it was drawing me close. The smell hit me. I knew that smell. I followed it to the cologne where I found what I was looking for. It smelled like home and love. Like long nights watching cheesy horror films or the genre of movie the movie night entitled. It smelled like everything right in the world. I grabbed a bottle. I didn't know why it meant all that to me but I didn't want to lose it. I started to leave when a certain white and pink stripped shirt caught my attention. I had seen it before. Actually all the clothes in here I had seen and wasn't Hollister supposed to sell girl clothes too? My head was spinning as I tried to remember. Images of a blonde green eyed boy came rushing into my mind. Always in a Hollister shirt or the same blazer clad uniform. I could smell the cologne on him. His smile popped up and I nearly died. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I feel to my knees as my heart broke. My Jeff. I had forgotten my Jeff! The one thing in my life that made me happy no matter what. Worst of all I had left him alone. I needed to get back to him. The scene changed again and I was looking down at the world I had left. Rain poured down upon two teenage boys. The blonde one pulled the brunette out of the smashed car. Blood stained his clothes, arms, face and hair. He knew the dark haired boy was dead yet he kept holding onto him.

"Nicky please come back to me." I heard the words and the tome made the tears fall from my eyes. Next thing I knew I was standing besides the blonde. His face showed pain worse than what the brunette's injuries could produce. I placed my hand on the blonde.

"I love you Jeffrey Riker Sterling. I always have and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It took you dying for me to see that you mean the world to me. I'm so sorry..." I couldn't stop crying. It hurt too much knowing I was hurting him. "God Jeff I can't explain how much I hate myself right now. I wish you could hear me." Jeff had started CPR on my body but I knew it wouldn't work. I died on impact and he couldn't change that. I pressed my lips to his forehead "I love you 6." I stood up and headed towards my new life. Waiting for Jeff to come back to me was my new mission.

"Nick." That one heartbroken sob stopped me. I felt a tug and then I was looking up at my sobbing boyfriend. "Jeff..." I managed his name before I fell back into a sea of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff POV<strong>

It had been nearly two months since the accident and nick still hadn't woken up. The doctors didn't think he ever would but they didn't know Nick.

I was sitting in a chair by Nick's bed holding his hand. Sebastian and Blaine paced the room while Wes and David clung to each other on the window seat. Today was the day the doctor would take Nick off life support. His parents didn't want to but they only had so much money and couldn't afford anymore. I wiped my eyes as the doctor, followed by the Duval's, walked in. They doctor walked over to Nick and a heart wrenching sob filled the room. I looked around only to figure out it was me as everyone was staring at me with sad looks.

"Ok stop. Don't you see what it's doing to him." Wes pulled me into a hug between him and David. Sebastian took out his wallet and scribbled on something and handed it to the doctor. "There that should pay for another month."

Mrs. Duval looked at Sebastian "We can't let you."

Sebastian shook his head against the tears threatening to fall. "He's my best friend and I can't have another friend die." She nodded "Thank You." he shrugged and sat down. I took my spot back next to Nick and grabbed his hand. I started singing Coldplay's Paradise. Nicks favorite song.

"_When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach so She ran away in her sleep And dreamed of Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl She expected the world But it flew away from her reach And the bullets catch in her teeth Life goes on, it gets so heavy The wheel breaks the butterfly Every tear a waterfall In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes In the night the stormy night away she'd fly And dreams of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise"_

Sebastian, Wes, Blaine, and David started backing me up.

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh She'd dream of Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la And so lying underneath those stormy skies She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise_

_This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise This could be Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh This could be Para-para-paradise Para-para-paradise This could be Para-para-paradise Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh "_

I finished and started to take my hand away when I felt pressure. I looked at Nick and his eyes opened. He looked at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled and the doctor took the life support off him after he checked him over. Nick sat up and tried talking but couldn't. Seb left and then returned with a cup of water.

He handed it back to Nick "Drink it slow." Nick drank and then looked around. His parents came and embraced him then sat in empty chairs. Nick looked at me. Really looked at me. "Jeff?" I smiled. While Nick was in a coma Gage and I had found a way to get me my old body. I kissed Nick softly and laughed when he whined at the loss of contact.

He smiled at Wes and David. "I see you two finally got together." Wes glared and David just pulled his boyfriend closer. Seb's phone beeped and his face lit up "I'm coming back. San needs me. "He left before jokes could be made. I kissed my boyfriend again fully aware we had an audience. Nick pulled back "How long was I out?" I looked at our joined hands. "Two months." He froze then laid back down with a groan. I couldn't stop the laugh that left my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the last chapter. There will be a short epilogue after this. Thaks to all of you that have subscribed and reviewed. I'm working on another story about Sebastian and and OC. It's based off Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at my boyfriend as he shifted in his seat, excitement radiating off him. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Do you Sebastian Grant Smythe take Santana Lopez to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?" Sebastian smiled before giving the pastor a love filled 'hell yes '. I laughed and cheered for them as did the rest of the people as the two sealed their marriage. They left the church heading to the reception party. I made my way to some of the other old warblers.

"It was romantic but I'd have gone with a different color scheme." Kurt looked at Blaine who just blushed. They were engaged but had yet to be married.

"Well the Warblers are available for when that happens." Wes laughed at his husband's comment. "Oh David you know better. This is Kurt we're talking about. Only high class performers, and we all know that we're not high class. "

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine to their car, still going on about the wedding planner.

"You ready to go?" I shuddered as Jeff spoke at the base of my neck. I nodded and grabbed his hand. We made our way through the crowd to our car. I looked at our joined hands. The sun glistening off the silver wedding bands on both our hands.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Thank you to all who followed my story. If anyone want's a one shot posted about Niff's wedding, tell me in a review. Also i have an idea about a Niff and Vampire Academy crossover so tell me if thats something you would want to read. And if you haven't yet check my story out Safe and Sound.**


End file.
